The operation of idle mode is described in IEEE 802.16e. Either a mobile station (MS) or a base station (BS) could initiate the idle mode operation using DREG-REQ and DREG-CMD messages, respectively. After an MS has entered the idle mode, the MS uses fixed parameters for the paging cycle, paging offset, paging listening interval and paging unavailable interval. If an MS is paged, the MS re-enters the radio access network using code based ranging and RNG-REQ/RSP messages.